


Cliche

by akirasun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Nogitsune, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasun/pseuds/akirasun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott would call him a living cliche, but Stiles didn't care what he was as long as he was happy and with Deaton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliche

Scott would call him a living cliché, but Stiles didn't care what the werewolf thought about him at the moment. He felt that he was safe within the confines Deaton's arms, that nothing of the outside world would be able to touch him as long as he was wrapped up and secure within the embrace. While they originally planned for Stiles to simply work on learning what he needed to know about becoming an emissary, because Deaton did actually want to retire and focus on being just a vet, nothing ever went according to plan if the beacon part of Beacon Hills was anything to go by. Tucked against Deaton's side with one of the vet's arms slung around his midsection and the other underneath and clutching at Stile's chest, he felt perfectly happy to spoon the night away until his heart was content. Pulled away from his thoughts by a warmth by his ear, Stiles leaned back into Deaton who was smiling at him with a smile that was reserved for special occasions.

"You look like you are actually thriving considering," Deaton said as he kissed alongside Stiles' ear. He peppered a few down his elongated neck before coming around and placing a chaste peck on the corner of his mouth. "Are you feeling any residual effects of the nogitsune?"

"Every so often I get this feeling- I'm not sure how to really describe it other than this pit in my stomach that feels like it wants to suck in the fear of those around me when we get in a stressful situation. Fortunately, Scott's getting pretty good at knowing the look on my face when it happens and he's able to snap me out of my haze before I loose myself," Stiles admitted. His face hardened slightly at the thought but Deaton's fingers tracing up his arm and across his collar bone brought him back to the present. "It hasn't happened in a while, so really, I think I'm doing quite spectacular."

"Good," Deaton reassured as he pressed his nose into the conjunction of Stiles' neck and shoulder. "If it becomes more problematic than that, I need you to tell me. I don't know if there's anything that can be done if it decides to try to come for you again, but I need to know if it tries. Right now, it seems that your mind is trying to regroup itself rather than anything of devious nature but you're defenses are weak."

"Absolutely. You know I can't keep anything from you anyway. Remember by poor brain to mouth filter thing I have going on?" Stiles reminded with a hint of a blush coloring his cheeks and neck. "Like how Scott knew we were together because I'm so unbelievably happy after being with you for any length of time." Deaton nodded against Stiles' and pulled him flush back to chest until there was no space between them.

"This group of ours has lost too much as it is and I don't think I'd manage if you got lost along the way," Deaton confessed, his breath hot against Stiles' cooling skin. "I care too much about you that it physically hurts sometimes."

"Love you too, Alan. Go to sleep, I'm no good at training if I've got no sleep because of you keeping me up all night. Again," Stiles chided as his eyes began to slide closed.

**Author's Note:**

> akira-sun.tumblr.com Come say hi!
> 
> I have three invite codes if anyone wants one, I need an e-mail to send them out.


End file.
